


Busted Lungs and Duct-Tape Smiles

by lahmc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Uses His Words, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Stiles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, WIP, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahmc/pseuds/lahmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think anyone really knows what's going on. But I do think we have the power to learn, and once we do that humanity may be able to take a slight glimpse into the great 'What If' ahead of us." The sophomore finally stopped, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Those brown eyes were trained on his shoes, never once looking up at the senior who towered over him.</p><p>    And in that moment, Derek Hale knew he had fallen head-over-heels for the boy with the long eyelashes and twitchy hands. No amount of 'What Ifs' could change that, despite whatever the sophomore's revolver of a mouth managed to fire next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted Lungs and Duct-Tape Smiles

At the time, Derek didn't realize how much the tangled mess of words and limbs would mean to him. Actually, Stiles Stilinski was the weirdest kid Derek ever knew, and in Beacon Hills that's saying a lot. 

Derek remembers the first time he saw Stiles, the small boy flailing his arms and telling his dad all about the nature of the geese at the park. His dad nodded along and said a word or two to soothe the boy's hunger for attention, but Derek saw he wasn't paying attention.

Laura ended up shoving Derek off of the swing and getting yelled at by their mother, resulting in the whole family leaving the park. Derek never got to learn what baby geese were called. 

_"Goslings, you idiot." _Laura grumbled later that day when he asked her. It was the last thing she said to him for the rest of the week.__

__Derek didn't see the boy again until the first day of third grade, the younger a few grades below him. It was recess, and Stiles was bouncing a half-deflated basketball with a boy who had dark, curly hair and wheezing lungs._ _

__"Scott," Stiles protested, letting the ball roll past him. "Robin stinks."_ _

__"So? I already called Batman." The boy called cott said, hurrying after the ball. Derek stopped the ball with his foot, managing to kick it up and hold it between his hands._ _

__Scott slowed to a stop, staring with wide eyes at Derek. "Um." He cleared his throat, fumbling with the tail of his shirt._ _

__Stiles sighed and made his way over, crossing his arms as he stared Derek down. "That's our ball."_ _

__Derek gave him what he wanted. He didn't even think about it, he just handed the ball right over. And third grade Derek knew he'd do anything to make Stiles' face light up like that again._ _

__But Stiles went away soon after that, and Derek didn't see him again until senior year. Stiles was a sophomore and out against the world. Sarcastic, bitchy, snarky, not to mention his loose grip on self-control. It drove Derek insane._ _

__Maybe it was the fire talking, but Derek could no longer stand anyone with that much spunk. It was only a year ago when it happened, anyway. He has every right to block out people like Stiles._ _

__At least, that's what Derek keeps telling himself._ _


End file.
